


Little Red Riding God

by Lilnerd3696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cause there aint enough of that, God Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mention of Character Death, Stiles Stilinski is a God, Stiles and the nemeton are best buds, immortal derek, immortal stiles, this shit right here, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say there's no reason to hide in Beacon Hills."</p><p> </p><p>Aka Stiles is kinda immortal and everyone in Beacon Hills knows about the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding God

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Stiles being a god. And there are NOT enough fanfics of God Stiles. So I release this monstrosity onto you all.

They say that there's no reason to hide in Beacon Hills.

They say that those who do not know of magic and fangs and fins and fur don't see anything wrong, or if they do, they ignore it. Old Jane Kitchen flew down the main road on her carpet again, the people will say. Did you hear about how Kasey Peddles nearly bit Mrs Gomez? Young Timothy from down the road turned into a leopard again last night. People driving through will not see Mr Pendrove flying with his scales shining in the sunlight, nor will they hear the lovely girls from the school choir ensnare an audience in their melodies. The existence of the supernatural is the best and the worst kept secret in Beacon Hills.

They say that it was all thanks to the Alpha.

Those who remember tell the story of how it began. "I was in one of Scott McCalls class'," the wrinkled grandparents would say. They'd tell stories about the fun times (although there were few in the beginning). "I remember when the town turned into chaos and his Pack made it peaceful. I remember when the supernatural became common knowledge. I remember when..."

They say that it was all thanks to the emissary.

Many people saw him fall. They saw the fight in the middle of the street. They saw glowing eyes and smelled smoke and fire and they heard Stiles Stilinski defy the Coven who wanted to destroy the town. They saw him fall and felt his father's pain and heard Derek Hale's roar. They saw him rise and saw the Coven vanish and saw the McCall Pack rejoice. And three years later everyone heard the chapel bells ring and everyone saw the matching rings.

They say that their emissary is tied to the Nematon till it dies.

He glows with power when he defends them, and afterwards he smiles and invites them in for coffee. Nobody mentions the twisting roots on his back. Nobody mentions the lack of wrinkles on him and his mate. Nobody mentions the tears that were shed 80 years after the battle as the first Alpha McCall was buried. Nobody mentioned how the emissary still looks the same as when he died for them.

They say the gods live among the mortals in Beacon Hills.

They say they have a guardian angel living in Beacon Hills.

They say that the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood live in Beacon Hills, and watch over their people.


End file.
